Welcome Back
by PrettyKitty55
Summary: Austin is back from a three month trip and Ally has something important to tell him.


Ally's POV

The wind blows softly through the store, rustling the balloons and the giant banner that's taped between the two poles that surround the table. I walk around making sure everything is where it should be. The small cake that says "welcome back" in bright red letters is on the counter, the bags of confetti (which will be thrown as he comes through the door), are on the table, and the bright colorful balloons are taped everywhere throughout the store. Everything is perfect.

"Dez, Trish! Come down, he'll be here any minute", I call to my two friends. "Coming!" they yell back in union shuffling quickly down the stairs. Trish walks over to me, takes my arm pulling me away from the others. "Are you going to tell him?" she asks. Trish is my best friend always has been, but sometimes she can be annoying. She's been asking that same question all day. "Yes." I say simply a little annoyed. "You better because I can't wait to see the look on his face." "Whoa! Wait a minute. I'm not telling him now in front of everyone. I'm going to tell him in private, when we're alone." I say sternly. I don't want to tell him the news in front of all our friends and our parents. I want it to be special, to tell him and savor the surprise on his beautiful face. "Ally, I think you—", she starts but never gets to finish when she is interrupted by a shout. "He's coming! He's coming!", Nelson announces from his position at the door.

Everyone quickly scrambles to their hiding places. People crouch behind the chairs in the corner, behind instruments, and behind the counter. Someone throws the bags of confetti to Dez and Nelson who are on opposite sides of the door. Everyone is still, silent, waiting. And then he walks in.

From where I'm crouched behind the counter I would have had no idea, but when everyone springs up and shouts SURPRISE that's when I know. I shoot up as fast as I can, just in time to see Dez and Nelson shower him in confetti. And that's when I see him for the first time in three months.

His blonde hair is a lighter shade of yellow (probably from not being in the sun often, since he did go to the gloomy state of Washington). It's also a little longer. I think it's from not seeing him in person in a while but his large curious eyes seem brighter, his smile wider and (is it just me) did the room get hotter? He looks extremely good looking in that black dress shirt, and his dark ripped jeans. Oh god, I hope I can control myself enough that I won't attack him in bed tonight.

He ruffles his hair trying to get the confetti out. "Hey everybody", he says smiling. "Hey, Austin!", Trish is the first to say giving him a quick little hug. "Welcome back buddy!", Dez exclaims from behind, slapping him on the back. As for me it's as if I'm glued to the floor, unable to move.

One at a time everyone goes up and gives him a hug or shakes his hand welcoming him back. "You guys did a good job with the decorations", he says looking around the store at the "Welcome Back Austin" banner and the balloons. "Ooh, cake!" He exclaims excitedly rushing over to the counter where I'm at. That's Austin always getting excited about food. "Thanks. It was all Ally's idea", Trish tells him pushing me towards him. Hands behind my back I shyly look up at him. He's staring at me, smiling from ear the ear. "Thanks Ally." He says pulling me into a hug. Unable to contain the happiness I feel at seeing him again, I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back. "I missed you." I whisper in his ear. "I missed you more." He whispers back.

Austin's POV

I'm really happy Ally threw this party for me, she didn't have to and yet she was only thinking of me.

I unravel myself from Ally. She is still smiling that glowing smile of hers that can make any guy feel special. And then she asks the question. The question I was hoping everyone would ask. "Did we win?" I've been a lawyer for almost a year now, but wasn't assigned my first case until just three months ago. I had to defend a woman that was accused of abusing her three children. The woman was very emotional about the whole thing, claiming she was innocent. Well weather she was innocent or not all depended on me.

I pout, putting on my very best sad face, putting my acting skills to the test. Ally's sees my expression, her face falling. Wow, I'm better than I thought. I look around everyone looks disappointed. Ha. "No", I begin, "Because we won!" I finish almost shouting, arms in the air as a sign of victory. Everyone regains their smiles and start to cheer. Ally's smile is brighter than any sun, and in that moment I have never been prouder of myself. I won my first case. The woman was found innocent; the jury deemed it was her husband that abused the children not her. It was proved when he was taken in for questioning and confessed to it. The woman is living happily with her children now that the darkness has left their home. It's nice knowing you made a difference in someone's life that changed it for the better.

Ally throws her arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Well now we have two things to celebrate. You coming back plus you winning your first case."She looks up at me a smiles a smile full of pride. I can't help but smile back.

"Well than come on! This cake isn't going to eat itself." Trish says pushing us to stand in front of the cake. I put my arm on ally's shoulder as Nelson lights some birthday candles.

"Make a wish." She instructs me starting at the twinkling flames. I close my eyes make a wish and blow out the candles as everyone claps. Dez snaps a quick picture and there is talking and commotion as the cake is passed around but all I can think is how happy I am to be here right now surrounded by the people I love. And especially to have Ally beside me as we celebrate our victory.

Ally's POV

The night is silent, the only sounds come from are shoes shuffling the gravel as we walk. Our hands are entwined; I can feel the warmth of his body beside mine as we head home, the chilly October wind blowing around us.

The party ended almost two hours ago. Everyone talked and laughed, enjoying their small slice of cake (which was chocolate, Austin's favorite). Everyone seemed to have a good as the day wore on, just getting a chance to catch up and be with friends made everyone happy. I knew throwing a party was a good idea.

Austin and I started to bid goodbye to everybody as the sun began to set. After the last person had left we closed the store and he thanked me for being there for him, for always believing he could achieve whatever he set his mind to. I smiled at him and led him up to the practice room where he told me about his whole three month trip.

"That was a nice party. I liked seeing everyone again." He says to me now, the wind carrying his voice. "Thanks for the party, Ally. And for the cake." He adds with a hint of laughter. I miss the sound of that laugh. "You're so very welcome." I say with a smile.

We're nearing our apartment now, the building coming into view as we round the next corner. The wind is really starting to pick up, chilling my skin through the thin black sweater I am wearing. "Come on, I'm starting to get cold." I tell him, not disconnecting our hands as I pull him along.

Tears began to fill my eyes as the cold wind pierces them. I feel Austin slip his hand from mine and suddenly the ground seems farther away, my feet leaving the street. While running Austin has managed to pick me up, cradling me in his arms. "Thanks." I sigh. "No problem. You're really light." He replies. _But I won't be for long_, I think inside my head.

He sets me down as he unlocks the door and turns on the light in the living room. Our apartment isn't that big. There's a small kitchen off to the side when you open the door and a small living room you walk into. Down the hall there are two bedrooms and one bathroom. The second bedroom, the one at the far end of the hall, is the room we share and the first room, across from the bathroom, we turned into a small office for Austin to work in. This is what we call home, and we are both content with it at least for now.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask going into the kitchen. "Not really." He replies throwing the keys down on the table near the couch, the one with our best wedding picture. "I'm tired." He says sitting on the couch.

I come out from the kitchen and sit next to him. He's slumped down, eyes closed. From what he told me in the practice room he's been really stressed out lately what with the case and me not being able to find a job in the area. He's looked forward to coming home, to be able to sit back and relax for a while, not having to worry about anything for at least a few days.

I lean forward and rub his knee. "Hey, everything's okay now. Tomorrow I'll go out and try to find a job and you can hang out with Dez and the guys." I tell him. He sits up and looks at me than smiles. That smile is what made me fall in love with him.

He scoots closer to me. I get up and sit on his lap. He gently strokes my hair, resting my head on his chest. "I missed this." He tells me. "I missed being with you. I missed your voice and your laugh and your smile. I know we talked on the phone and we tried to Skype but it wasn't the same you know?" I know exactly. I know he had to work but I hated him leaving me. I hated being away from him. I hated going to sleep knowing the other side of the bed was empty; I hated coming home to eat and staring at the empty chair across from me. I missed him more than I thought I would.

He tilts my head up so that I'm staring up at him. He leans down closer so that our lips almost touch. "I missed being with you." He whispers. I close my eyes and our lips meet. I'm finally able to kiss him.

The kiss is soft and gentle, saying everything that's on our minds without either of us saying anything. I wrap my arms around his neck; he puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

After several seconds we pull away. He leans his head against mine. Both of us are trying to catch our breath, both of us are smiling. _Tell him! Tell him now!_ A voice in my head is screaming. I could. I could tell him right here and right now, we're alone the moment seems perfect. _I'll do it _I decide.

I lean back, and stare into his eyes. He stares back seeming curious. I take a deep breath because what I'm about to tell him is crucial, a life altering kind of crucial. "Austin, there's something I need to tell you." I begin. He sits up straighter, smile gone, and expression worried. "What is it?" _Don't hold back. Just do it._ "Reme-", I try to continue, but I'm interrupted when his phone rings. I slide off his lap and he stands up taking his phone from his pocket. "Sorry, it's work." He says opening his phone while heading to the balcony to answer.

I sigh. "It's okay. I'm going to bed." I reply. _You were so close._ I head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and take off what little makeup I'm wearing. I go to the bedroom and change into a tank top and some pajama pants. Yawning I climb into bed. I can't go to sleep just yet; I still have to break the news.

A few minutes that feel like hours go by and then I hear him heading down the hall towards our room. He quickly changes in the dark then lies down next to me. "Sorry Ally I had to take that. What were you going to tell me? It seemed really important to you." _It's now or never._

I take a deep breath. "Okay well, how can I say this without freaking you out?" I start out sitting up, while turning on the lamp to see him better.

Austin's POV

Ally's really got me concerned. What could she possibly say that would freak me out? I know a lot of things have happened since I've been gone but what could have happened that's making Ally seem paranoid?

"Well, I couldn't tell you this over the phone or online. I was going to tell you before you left but I wasn't sure and…" I think I know where this is going. "Oh no, don't tell me you want a divorce!" I exclaim bolting up. "Ally, I know I have to go away a lot but you know I don't want to-" "What? That's not what I was going to say at all." She interrupts me, with a shocked expression covering her face.

I am so relieved. "Oh. Well. Than what is it?"

She looks down at her hands. "Well, you know that doctor I've been going to?" My heart skips a beat, for a second I can't seem to breathe. My worst nightmare is coming true.

"You've been seeing someone else?" I ask in a barely audible whisper. Ally stares at me not believing what I just said. Then she grabs a pillow and hits me in the stomach. "Ow!" I wince. "You deserve it for even thinking that!" She shouts crossing her arms across her chest. She is obviously very mad at me.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Austin, please let me say what I have to say. If you keep interrupting me I'm just not going to say anything and you can find out through Trish. Okay? Promise you'll let me finish this time?" She asks sternly, staring directly into my eyes, which means I really don't have a choice. I put my hand over my mouth and nod. What am I going to have to find out through Trish anyway?

She smiles and leans back on the headboard. "Okay. Good. Do you remember Trish and Trevor's wedding?" She asks. I nod not really knowing where she's going with this. "Do you remember how it was held in New York so we had to travel up there and find a hotel to stay in?" I nod again. What does this have to do with anything? "Remember how we kind of went wild at the reception and got drunk and then we went to our hotel room?" I really don't think I'm going to be able to keep my promise. She probably sees the confusion written all over my face because she doesn't wait for a nod. "Well after that night and up until a few weeks ago I kind of got sick a lot and, you know, I thought it was just the flu or something but it wouldn't go away and so I went to the doctors and…" She trails off, than looks up at me and I can see the tears in her eyes. Something is seriously wrong. I'm starting to get seriously concerned here. But then she lets out a breathy laugh. "Well it turns out that I'm pregnant." She says smiling.

I take my hand from my mouth, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, good for a second I thought-" But then her words sink in.

Ally's POV

Austin is still, taking in what I've just said. His eyes are wide and his expression reveals nothing but pure surprise. I smile. This is exactly how I imaged he'd react.

I look at down at my nails waiting and then I feel him jump up. "What!" he shouts. "You're Pregnant?" I look up at him and nod. His smile is too much. He runs over to my side of the bed and unexpectedly picks me up and spins me around. Then He stops and kisses me on the head. "That's… awesome!" he tells me setting me down. And then the questions begin. "Is it a boy or a girl? How far along are you? Who else knows? Is this what you-" "Wait, wait!" I interrupt him. I put my hands on my hips and smile at him. He is practically glowing with happiness.

"One I don't know the gender. Two I'm almost 3 months along and three other than you Trish is the only one that knows." I say. He looks as happy as the day I agreed to marry him. "Okay there's one more thing I need to know." He begins seriously walking over to me and looking me directly in the eyes. "Are you sure this baby is mine?" He finishes with a sly smile which earns him another pillow in the stomach. He just laughs it off and pulls me into his arms. "This is so great." He whispers to me. "I know." I whisper back. I look up at him. "Can we go to bed now? I'm sleepy." He laughs again and leads me to the bed. "Yeah, I'm sleepy to." That smile of his is not going anywhere any time soon.

We lie down and pull the covers over us. I turn off the light and we snuggle up in the dark .He leans over and gives me a long satisfying kiss. "I love you." He tells me when we pull away.

"I love you to. Welcome Home."

Hey everybody! So this is my first story I'm going to publish on this website and I'm super excited! I'm going to be writing a lot of stories about our favorite couple this summer so if you liked this one tune in for more.

I do not own the best show ever made Austin & Ally or any of the characters on it. So yeah everyone already knew that.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

Happy Hunger Games and good night!


End file.
